


violent delights (have violent ends) [artwork]

by flutter2deceive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying artwork for "violent delights (have violent ends)" by fictorium for this round of Swan Queen Big Bang, which I highly recommend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	violent delights (have violent ends) [artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



**Two households, both alike in dignity**

**(In fair Storybrooke, where we lay our scene)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else remember that Paul Rudd was in the Leo & Claire Danes movie? That was a pleasant surprise upon my rewatch lol


End file.
